The King of Distractions
by OrgasmSpasms
Summary: Hermione Granger, the know it all Gryffindor, breaking the rules and lying? No! Unheard of! Or is it? She may not be what they all think. After her "little" distraction, the class is thankful. Jokes will fly and so will hexes? They said what! Who got stupefied? What did he mean? *Characters are OCC *Slow updates ***NEW AND IMPROVED REPOST
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nope. J. K. Rowling.

A/N: I am ashamed I even posted "The King of Distractions" people said minor mistakes and I thought alright. But no. It's terrible and I'm deeply sorry it was even up. I deleted it and this is a repost. Please enjoy this new and improved version.

Distractions:

They all were in Potions when it happened. Draco Malfoy was just minding his own business when Hermione Granger ran in late. Her robes were singed up to mid thigh and her hair had streaks of black along with her usually light brown.

"Professor! A fire! There is a cursed fire! The Fiendfyre I think! In the hall! Oh Merlin, I couldn't- I couldn't put it out! It's near the kitchens! Oh the poor house elves!"

Most the class looked worried. What was happening? Professor Snape rolled his eyes at Hermione's outburst and said,

"Very well Miss Granger, I will be back momentarily. Sit quietly class!"

Snape rushed out of the room. Hermione smiled and sat between Ron and Harry. They looked at her and 'knuckle touched' Draco looked confused and said,

"What's so great, mudblood? Get another O?"

Him and his cronies sneered. Hermione simply laughed.

"Hey, have that twenty inch essay assigned last week that happens to be due today? Hum...?"

Draco's face lost all color and so did a lot of the classes' faces too. Lavender Brown took her's out and attempted to finish it.

"No? Well... neither do I. Why do you think I cursed that fire? To distract Snape for the half an hour and get another two days to finish it. I think it is actually the king of all distractions... don't you?"

Malfoy smirked.

"Wow, never thought I'd see the day... Hermione Granger breaking rules, lying to a teacher and not having her homework! Wow it's really kinda turning me on..."

Hermione smiled and said,

"Okay, let's get outta here. Find a nice comfy broom closet."

Everyone, including Hermione knew it was

a joke. After the war and Draco switched sides, everyone became friends. Everyone started laughing except... Ron.

"Ha. Yeah... WHEN HELL FREEZES OVER!"

He took out his wand but before he could say anything, Harry stupefied him. Everyone looked at Harry with pure shock. Did he just stupefy his best friend? For Draco? Draco smirked and Harry looked around. He started laughing a little,

"Hey, I thought we are all friends? And they were joking! Ron just needs to cool the down."

Then Harry started smirking like Malfoy. Everyone giggled and laughed lightly then went about their own business. Harry moved to Neville to talk about their next Quidditch match. Draco moved toward Hermione and opened his mouth to say something but just then Snape burst through the door. He looked similar to what Hermione looked but A LOT less sexy. His greasy black hair couldn't have gotten any blacker and his legs weren't long and smooth... at all.

"Class dismissed! I expect a twenty-five inch essay on Monday! Now Get out!"

Everyone smiled and looked at Hermione happily. Snape rushed out of the classroom again. Neville and Harry levitated Ron out of the classroom toward the Gryyfindor Common Room. Draco smirked again and moved to Hermione. She looked up and smiled. Hermione looked down again to finish packing. Draco took this opportunity to bend down to her level. He then turned and whispered with his lips pressed to her ear,

"Well... I wasn't joking."

Hermione froze but before she could register what Draco meant he was gone and she was confused and alone in Snape's classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own nuthing!

A/N: I, again, am extremely sorry for that horrid story. Thanks to Pansy pugface. Who is fucking awesome for telling me to add on to this oneshot and prettyinpunk94 for encouraging me to edit (who also is fucking awesome.)

Distractions:

While everyone was making their way to the Great Hall for dinner, Hermione stood in the classroom thinking: _What just happened? Did Malfoy just say-_

It was hard to believe. This is one of those rare moments where Hermione Granger was confused. She could not have that. Nope, that just will not do. Hermione grabbed her bag and ran after Draco. She was not going to tolerate being confused any longer.

"Malfoy! Malfoy! Wait up Malfoy!"

He was ignoring her. There was not explainable reason why he wasn't answering her. They we're the only two in this frequently unused and frankly abandoned corridor. She kept calling though,

"MALFOY! PLEASE... MAL-"

*BAM*

As she was calling to him, he stopped short and Hermione crashed into him.

"Ow! Oh... Sorry."

Malfoy turned around. He extended his hand for Hermione. She smiled and gladly took it. The next second she was slammed against the wall with her arms above her head.

"Ow. Why?"

Malfoy got so close Hermione felt his breathe on her cheek.

"What do you need from me?"

He licked her cheek very slowly. And then nibbled her ear.

"I am a very busy person..."

Hermione closed her eyes and moaned. She put her hands in his silk-like hair. Draco started kissing her neck. Hermione moaned louder.

"I wanted- ehhh -um I wanted to know what you meant. From before, ohhh..."

Draco smirked against her cheek.

"Let me show you tonight in the Room of Requirements. At midnight, Herms."

Hermione loved that nickname. It was a bit weird that Draco felt comfortable calling her that but Hermione didn't care. All she could do was simply nod. Draco kissed her softly. Hermione started quietly whining when Draco stopped. Draco, with his infamous smirk, left her. Hermione slide down the wall and groaned.

Draco walked up to the Slytherin common room portrait. It was of an former Slytherin in green and silver robes.

"Pure."

The portrait nodded and swung open. Draco kept smirking at the the passcode. Of course he made it.

"Hey, Drake! You look happy. Which girl did you use this time?"

This was Draco's best friend, Blaise. Dark skin and dark eyes. Perfectly curly black hair. If Draco is the Slytherin king, then Blaise had to be one on Draco's best princes. Blaise smiled at Draco with an impressively white smile, when Draco didn't answer.

"OHHHH! You did! Haha, who? Was it that Ginny one?"

Draco turned to Blaise.

"What? No I- what? No! Geez, Blaise! Everything is about sex and apparently everyone is having it!"

Blaise scooted over on the couch to give Draco room.

"Hey! Not every- okay everything but still I don't know what you are doing all the time so I have the right to assume! C'mon, you're gone almost all night, you're lips are swollen and you're hair is ruffled. But, you know, that's good. I was hoping to get some of that ass. Don't need any sloppy leftovers."

Blaise shuddered.

Draco rolled his eyes and tilted his head.

"Don't over exaggerate! It's barely eight thirty. It's YOU that should be lectured! Who's upstairs? Hum?"

Blaise's smile got extremely wide.

"How could you tell?"

"I just know you. So who?"

Blaise wiggled his eyebrows.

"Lavender Brown..."

Draco stood up and joking started lecturing.

"How? I just saw her thirty minutes ago! Damn you get right to it. You got the gossip girl and now you want their beloved princess! Tsk tsk! At least I'll get their... hrmmqueenmmhh (A/N: it's like that on purpose. It's mumbled!)."

Draco started walking up the stairs as he mumbled (A/N: told you.) his last of his sentence.

"Wait, WHAT? THEIR QUEEN!? Hermione Granger? Like the Hermione Granger? If you get that butt you won't be king any longer. You would be God! But don't worry. I'll take over as king."

Draco turned around smiled. Everyone knew that simply fact so Draco played along.

"Yes, yes! Oh good Prince Zabini! If I, King Draco Malfoy, get in the Gryffindor Queen's pants, I appoint you as King to run my kingdom. For I will turn into a God but will closely assist you."

Draco bowed and turned his heels. He rushed up the stairs to freshen up. He grabbed some clothes and quietly passed the sleeping Lavender Brown. Even though only Draco and Blaise shared this room, they both had an unspoken agreement to respect each others pair of boobs for the night. Absolutely no cock-blocking. Draco started showering. Then he started thinking: Was he really going to do this? No doubt about it, if they met at the seventh floor they would be having sex. Was he ready for it? He wasn't a virgin but wondered if Hermione was. Probably not, fucking Weasley most likely. And not even two hours ago he called her a mudblood! Of course he didn't mean it but still... Draco shut off the shower got dressed and once again slipped past Blaise's bed. Draco rushed down the stairs. Blaise was getting up.

"Well see ya Draco."

Blaise rubbed his hands together,

"Time for round four!"

Draco rolled his eyes again at his dark skinned friend.

"Goodbye, Blaise!"

Blaise stuck his tongue out while laughing to show just how perverted he was.

Draco watched him go up the stairs. At the top Blaise shook his butt and hopped into their room.

Hermione woke up with a jerk. She was supposed to take a ten minute nap then a nice, warm shower. Hermione ended up sleeping for a half an hour.

"Fuck! Man.."

Hermione bounced out of bed, took the quickest shower know to man and dressed even quicker. Nothing fancy simple black bra, black underwear and a night gown. Hermione grabbed her school robe and sprinted out her shared bedroom and stopped right at the stairs. Harry and Ron were still in the common room doing homework.

"FUCK ME!"

Hermione whispered.

She calmly walked down the stairs. Her strategy was to be open. Make sure she doesn't seem suspicious.

"Hi guys! Oh you're still doing homework? Shucks! I'll help tomorrow! I gotta go!"

Hermione started walking to the portrait but Ron grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going that's so important? Can't you just stay and help a little?"

Hermione was on her toes.

"No I need to see Professor Dumbledore about S.P.E.W. Sorry!"

They looked confused. Harry spoke for both of them.

"Oh 'Mione! I thought you gave up on that stuff!"

Hermione fake bring offended.

"I can't believe you two! Those poor house elves that don't have any rights! Absolutely no say! Did you know that-"

Ron cut her off.

"Well, Dumbledore's waiting! Go go go!"

Ron pushed her to the portrait and practically threw her out of it. He closed it softly keeping the Fat Lady asleep. Hermione ran to the Room of Requirements smirking the entire time. She got to the wall and just stood in front of it. It opened. Draco already got the room together so she didn't need to pass it three times. She entered and Draco wasn't there. Or so she thought. Hermione sat on the bed and it grabbed her arms. Hermione started kicking and screaming. It didn't matter the room was sound proof. Draco walked in only boxers.

"Hello, my darling."

Hermione stopped struggling at the sight of Draco. The bed handcuffed her to the bedposts. Draco smirked.

"Like it?"

Hermione smiled.

"Extremely kinky. But I do see what you meant in class now..."

Draco jumped on the bed.

"I'm glad you do."

He started slowly undressing Hermione. Hermione liked it... a lot. Draco kissed her belly then kissed her waist then kissed her heat source. Hermione moaned loud. Draco started licking and sucking Hermione's clit.

"Oh! Draco please! Ehhh..."

Hermione bucked her hips against Draco's face. Draco took this as a good sign and put two fingers inside her. That almost sent Hermione over the edge. Draco vigorously pumped in and out. Hermione screamed Draco's name and came. He took his fingers out and slowly licked them. Hermione found that so erotic that she strained and strained against the cuffs. Draco finally gave in and let her go. Once she realized that the bonds were gone, Hermione attacked Draco.

"Whoa! Hermione!"

Hermione smiled but didn't stop. Before Draco could even comprehend, Hermione's mouth was around his dick.

"OHHHHHH! Herms!"

Hermione played with his balls while Draco guided her head. She didn't mind. After about five minutes Draco poured his warm seed into Hermione's mouth. She greedily swallowed it. Draco took her by her arms, flipped her over and without warning started pumping into her. Hermione moaned and screamed and bucked her hips. Draco's ten inch dick filled Hermione so well. After a little they came together. Hermione got under the covers and got comfortable. On the other hand Draco got off the bed and put on his boxers. He started looking for his pants when Hermione propped herself on an elbow.

"Where you going?"

Draco had it all planned. He was going to slip out to grab his school stuff and he'll "be right back."

"Oh, I got to get my school stuff. I'll be right back. I love you, Hermione."

Draco kissed Hermione on the cheek and turned around to leave. Then realized what he just said and did. He turned around with his mouth gaped.

"No! I didn't mean- uhh. What I- what I meant... was... um..."

He really didn't know what he meant. He just stood then with his pants unbuttoned staring Hermione in the eyes. Hermione didn't know what happened. She was under the impression this was a one night stand, she was okay with that but...

"You meant what?"

A/N: Thank you. This is the new and improved repost. Keep that in mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I wish but unfortunately I don't. ;)

A/N: I haven't been on fanfiction for awhile. It's okay. I'm not dead. You don't have to worry anymore.

Distractions:

Draco turned to Hermione, mouth open but nothing was coming out. Draco stood there for awhile. Having no words to say. He finally attempted to take back what he said.

"I mean we fucked so I er..."

Hermione got off the bed and wrap herself in blankets.

"So you love me? Draco, I thought this was like a one night thing."

Draco was in shock. He just couldn't believe anything. He expected Hermione in his position. Draco looked at Hermione and almost growled; that is exactly what he wanted! He just needed to explain that to her.

"Hermione, I want a relationship. Will you be my girlfriend?"

That's not what he meant. WHY THE FUCK DID THAT COME OUT OF HIS MOUTH? Draco Malfoy couldn't have a relationship! With the Gryffindor queen no less! The problem was he wants a relationship. He's speaking from the heart really. Come on! Hermione was smart, pretty and kind. Why does he have to complicate things?

Hermione was speechless. She couldn't believe what he just said. Is it always like this with him? Her being confused and out of words. Hermione had a small crush on Draco. Of course she did. Everyone had a crush on Draco Malfoy. He's gorgeous. Hermione didn't know what to say. Hermione thought it over and made her mind.

"Yes."

That's all she said. She dropped the sheets and went for her clothes. Draco stopped her and scanned her naked body.

"You will? I mean like a public thing?"

Hermione smiled. She picked up her clothes and nodded her head. Draco smiled and released her. Hermione started dressing. She didn't even mind that Draco was staring at her. Boyfriends and girlfriends do that right? Then it just hit her. What are her friends and family going to think? What are Harry and Ron going to think? Everything was hitting like a ton of bricks. It didn't didn't matter though. She liked Draco and apparently, he loved her. They could make this work. Right?

Once both partners were dressed they left the Room of Requirements, hand in hand. It was nearly one in the morning so neither were worried about anyone seeing them. Even if it was lunch time and they were headed to the Great Hall, they wouldn't be worried. Draco like a gentlemen walked Hermione to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione kissed him on the cheek and blushed. She went to turn away but Draco grabbed her. He spun her around and embraced her in a tight hug. Hermione giggled at the shock but hugged back.

Draco smelled her hair. Cherries. He loved cherries. Hermione made a face at how weird Draco was being. He finally let her go and looked at her. It was late and they were right outside the tower so Hermione whispered,

"What was that for?"

Draco smiled and answer,

"This feels like a dream. I don't want to wake up."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"That was really corny, Draco. Goodnight though."

Draco smiled wider.

"Goodnight, Hermione."

He pulled her in for another quick hug.

Draco started to walk away.

"See ya, tommorrow?"

Hermione nodded.

Once Draco was out of sight, Hermione muttered the password. It's not like she didn't trust Draco. It was her fellow Gryffindors that she worried about. Hermione entered the dorm quietly not to wake up Lavender or Parvati. Well, only Parvati. Lavender wasn't there for some reason. Hermione shrugged. Once inside completely, Hermione stripped her clothes and jumped in bed as quietly as she could. She got comfortable and started thinking of Draco, Ron, Harry, her family, all the professors and every student. Tomorrow she was going to walk in the Great Hall holding Draco's hand. How was everyone going to react? Everyone went crazy when she was dating Ron. Imagine their faces tomorrow! After about two hours of her mental conversation, she shook her head. She was a Gryffindor for fuck's sake. She could do this! Hermione rolled over and fell asleep. Tommorrow will be something else.

Obviously I'm not going to leave it like that. This was a very short chapter and I'm sorry. I have to get ahold of my co-author and talk some ideas. I'm pretty sure their will be a bet in their somewhere. I don't know. Review, nicely or helpfully. Or I will find you and get you. •_•


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This disclaimer (that disclaims) is disclaimed by me, the disclaimist. Thank you.

Distractions:

Hermione woke up the next day. She automatically started smiling. She did everything smiling. Hermione showered smiling. She dressed smiling. She brushed her teeth smiling. And she went down to the common room to meet Harry and Ron smiling. She saw Harry and Ron near the fire and her smile got bigger.

"Hello Harry! Hello Ronald! How are you wonderful gentlemen today?"

The two boys looked at Hermione.

"Why are you so- whoa! What are you wearing?"

Hermione kept smiling. She decided to be a bit more flirty. Her skirt was shorter and her shirt was tighter and she even didn't buckle her robe! Now that she had a boyfriend and all, she was allowed to be.

"Oh, I dunno. Just felt like being... I dunno girlie."

Ron and Harry exchanged looks. Hermione bounced down the stairs and grabbed their arms.

"Come on. I'm hungry."

The boys started smiling to. Ron pushed Hermione forward a bit.

"You go ahead, 'Mione. We'll catch up."

Hermione just shrugged and started skipping toward the portrait. She was too happy to snap at Ron for calling her that horrible nickname. Herms she liked but for some reason everyone insisted on "'Mione".

Hermione stopped skipping when she saw Draco leaned against the wall a few feet from the Fat Lady's portrait. Draco pushed off the wall and extended his hand. Hermione happily grabbed it.

"You know not everyone will like the idea of us together..."

Hermione stated and Draco shrugged. He didn't care. If they had a problem they can personally talk to him about it.

"It's fine, baby."

Hermione blushed when he called her that.

"Well... Okay. Just don't hex anyone who looks at us funny."

Draco smirked, squeezing her hand.

"Can't make any promises."

Hermione rolled her eyes. They walked to the Great Hall. They passed a few people, who started to whisper. Most people gave them rude glares but Draco didn't snap at any of them. They turned a corner. More glares and whispers. Hermione looked at Draco. He didn't look at all happy. A few feet from the Great Hall entrance, a fifth year Ravenclaw girl bounced over to them.

"Congratulations! You guys are a really cute couple!"

Draco almost fell over. Are Ravenclaws really that thick? Like, aren't they are suppose to be sorted because of their brains. Hermione smiled, this was a fellow prefect. She's kind and Draco just is rude to everyone who wasn't isn't Slytherin.

"Thanks, Alicia!"

Hermione pulled Draco away.

"Well, I don't feel that nervous anymore. If she feels that way maybe we could get all of Ravenclaw and maybe Hufflepuff to back us up. Half of the school excepting us is okay with me. Right, Draco? Draco!"

Draco zoned out the entire time Hermione was talking.

"Yeah, babe. It'll be fine."

Hermione smiled, excepting his answer.

They held hands and talked about random things. They conversation ended with Hermione telling Draco how her copy of 'Hogwarts, a History' got ruined.

"So when I came home my mom told me. She accidentally spilled Windex... a muggle cleaning product... on it, so she tried cleaning it with water and a towel but she ruined the cover and the Windex seeped through and a lot of pages fell out. Se threw away the pages and the cover so I can't even fix it with magic! She said she wasn't thinking and that she's sorry. So I'm not mad. Well..."

Draco thought her little story was cute. He remembered first year when she was snobby and kept reciting spells and tips from the book. Oh, he hated that Hermione. Now she is a beautiful, kind generous, smart witch. And he loved her. Yes he indeed loved her.

They got to the Great Hall doors and stopped Hermione took a deep breath and looked at Draco, he smirked. Hermione rolled her eyes. Of course he doesn't take anything seriously. Hermione was scared she would lose her friends. Draco squeezed her hand and they entered the Great Hall. A few people gasped but when they kissed goodbye, it got dead silent. Everyone watch Draco and Hermione part. When Draco sat at the Slytherin table he got glares, a couple of smiles, a lot questioning looks and a few girls actually had tears in their eyes. What really caught Hermione was Draco's best friend's reaction and Draco's reaction to what Blaise was saying. Draco looked distressed and Blaise looked at him laughing. Hermione promised herself she would ask about it later. When she looked away every Gryffindor was staring at her intensely. Ginny waltzed over and notices the glares.

"What are you all looking at? Turn the fuck around and continue stuff your faces. Blimey! What's wrong with you guys. Why do you guys think she's so interesting all the sudden? Not much has changed from yesterday!"

Everyone instantly turned away. Ginny's only a sixth year but she was feisty and could give a hell of a Bat Bogey Hex.

"So I hear you're fucking Draco Malfoy now."

Hermione choked on her pumpkin juice. Ginny just puts it out there.

"Shhhh! Yes I'm dating him and yes we're... you know what but you don't have to announce it to the entire wizard and muggle world!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. Not the first time someone's told her to keep her voice down.

"Oh whatever Hermione. How did Harry and Ron react? I bet they freaked!"

Hermione looked at Ginny.

"They don't know? Really?! They weren't the first? Ooooooh! They are gonna be so pissed off! I gotta be there when you tell them!"

Hermione's heart sunk. Ginny was completely right.

"Well you got a front row seat... Here they come now."

Ron and Harry walked over. They sat across from Hermione and Ginny and started piling food on plate like usual. Did they know already?

"Hey guys..."

Hermione said with a uncertain voice. The guys had started a Quidditch argument. Something about how the Chudley Canons suck.

"Hey 'Mione."

Ron said without even looking at her. After about ten minutes of Hermione staring and Ginny smiling wide, the boys finally stopped. Harry rolled his eyes and Ron turned to Hermione.

"So what's new?"

Hermione's eye got huge. Ginny bursted into fits of hysterical laughter.

"Ahahaha! I lied I don't want to be here!"

Ginny looked at Ron then Harry and started laughing again then got up. Ginny shook her head while parting Hermione on the back. Ginny left with a giggle. Hermione looked at Ginny's retreating figure; she didn't want to be here either.

"That was weird... so anything new?"

Ron looked at Hermione waiting for her answer. Hermione jumped up.

"Ahh you know..."

She grabbed an apple and sprinted out the hall. Harry and everyone else stared.

"Well that was weird."

Everyone nodded and agreed with Harry's statement. Ron looked at Hermione's empty seat then to the doors from which she just left.

"I'm gonna uhh... see what's the matter."

Harry smiled and knew exactly what Ron was saying.

"Okay. You do that."

Ron nodded at Harry and sprinted toward the door.

Hermione was walking toward Ancient Runes twenty minutes early. That was the only class she didn't have with Ron or Harry. Thank Merlin it was first. Hermione took a big bite of her apple and started chewing. She heard someone calling her name and turned around to find her lips colliding with someone else's. Hermione swallowed

"Why would you do that!?"

She said. The figure shrugged. Hermione creased her eyebrows in frustration.

"Well you scared me, Draco!"

Draco kissed her on the cheek.

"Sorry, babe. I just wanted to see what was up. I saw you left after talking to Weasel and Scarhead."

Hermione vanished her apple and took a deep sigh.

"Yea. I was talking to Gin and she says they'll be mad because they'll be the last to know about us and- and I don't wanna lose my best friends."

By that point Hermione flung herself onto Draco's chest. She was sobbing. Draco rubbed her back.

"They won't hate you. It'll be okay baby... don't cry."

Draco cooed.

"Well, I wouldn't be so sure of that..."

Hermione and Draco, holding hands, looked toward the voice. Ron Weasley stepped out behind a statue.

A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Muuuuuhahahaha!

Like? hate? Lemme know.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own a thing. Not even the clothes I wear. I stole these sweatpants from my brother's closet.

A/N: SPOILER... LOOK AWAY NOW, IF YOU HAVEN'T READ 6 or 7!

Dumbledore and Snape and Fred are alive. Draco still tried killing Dumbledore though.

Distractions:

Hermione stared at Ron. Her mouth hung open in complete shock.

"Ron! What are you doing here?"

Ron looked furious. Like Hermione just took a dump on his chest or something.

"What am I doing here? Are you fucking kidding me?"

He took a step toward Hermione and Draco shielding her. Ron and Draco, being the same height, looked each other in the eyes.

"Calm down now, Weasel."

Ron got and Draco's face and growled.

"Make me, Ferret."

Ron pushed Draco and he toppled on Hermione.

"Please, please stop."

Hermione's voice was soft and unshed tears were in her eyes. Both wizards looked longingly at the bushy haired witch in front of them.

"Can't we talk, Hermione?"

Ron looked at her then looked at Draco. Hermione understood.

"Can we have time, Draco?"

Draco pulled Hermione aside.

"Don't let him bully your around. Alright?"

Hermione nodded and let Draco kiss her on the cheek. Draco walked past Ron and shouldered him. Ron barely stumbled but growled in Draco's direction. Hermione looked at Ron and he looked at her.

"Why?"

Hermione barely heard him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you but he- he."

Ron finished for her,

"Is scum? Calls you mudblood? Is a deatheater? Left during the final battle?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. Ever since they found out Draco came back for his eighth year, Ron hasn't let that go.

"Come on! He isn't any of that- okay maybe he is but he loves me and I..."

Hermione didn't know how she felt about Draco. But then she started thinking. They are so passionate. Together, everything was so lustful and beautiful. Life was a cloud when they were together...

"I love him too."

Ron ran up to Hermione and grabbed her shoulders.

"No you don't you love me!"

Hermione flinched.

"Ron you're hurting me!"

Ron squeezed tighter ignoring Hermione. His face suddenly flooded with anger.

"You filthy little whore. I can't even fucking believe it."

Ron was now crushing Hermione. She let out a loud squeal of pain. Draco, only being around the corner came to see what was up. And got a perfect view of what happened next.

"I came here to ask you out! I wanted you to go ahead of me and Harry this morning so I could get last minute advice and I find this shit out? You're a dirty skank and I'll fucking-"

At that moment everything seemed to have gottened slow. Like it wasn't even happening; Ron smacked Hermione as hard as he can across the face. As Hermione fell to the ground, Draco was jogging up to them and shooting various hexes and jinxes at Ron. Hermione looked up with flowing tears at Draco. Ron was frozen on the ground, a big bruise was forming across her face and Draco looked ready to explode. Draco calmed himself so he didn't upset Hermione.

"I am so sorry I even left you alone with this fucker! Hermione, are you okay?"

Hermione didn't answer. She was in complete and utter shock. Draco walked over to her and threw her over his shoulder.

"Of course you're not okay! What was I thinking! I am so sorry baby that this even happened. It's all my fucking fault!"

Draco ranted on and on as he continued to carry her. Hermione recognized the paintings and portraits; they were on their way to Dumbledore's office.

"Draco..."

Hermione barely uttered the word so Draco did not here her.

"Draco please don't tell."

Draco was still mumbling to himself and freaking out. The time he finally heard Hermione whisper "Dumbledore" it was too late. He was at the portrait muttering "sugar quill". Draco knew the password because being head boy had its perks. Draco rushed as fast as he could toward the old man.

It was awkward heading to Dumbledore on the fact that Draco almost killed him last year...

"Professor Dumbledore! Please! I need you! Professor-"

Draco ran right into Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry professor but Hermione..."

Dumbledore looked at Draco with question. Draco pointed to her cheek. There was a bruise the size of a softball.

"Draco, It is quite important to tell me exactly how this happened."

Draco opened his mouth but heard a small squeak. The males turned their heads to it. Hermione looked up with sad eyes.

"It was Ronald. He- he slapped me across the face."

Dumbledore let out a gasp if shock.

"I'm sorry to strain you Hermione but why? Did he say why?"

Hermione didn't shake or mod her head.

"He was so angry when I said I loved Draco. He keep squeezing and squeezing my arms. I don't blame him though. He needed to let some steam out. No harm done..."

Draco at this point exploded.

"He made that bruise on you cheek the size of a quaffle!"

Hermione interrupted him.

"Don't over exaggerate."

Draco looked at Hermione.

"Are you kidding me? He-!"

Draco looked away from Hermione now letting out his angry toward Dumbledore.

"Weasley is frozen on the ground near the kitchens and I expect him to be expelled by dinner."

With a huff, Draco looked around then stormed out of Dumbledore's office. Hermione looked at Dumbledore with eyes equally apologetic and pleading.

"Yes, I understand. Would you like to stop by for some tea? Right before lunch?"

Hermione nodded as Dumbledore followed her toward the door. As they slowly declined down the stairs.

"So it's official. You and Mr. Draco Malfoy are a couple hum?"

Hermione nodded as they made it a little more then halfway down.

"That explains those girls."

Hermione looked at him with a puzzled look.

"What girls?"

Dumbledore smiled,

"Their was a few girls- Slytherin."

Hermione let out her breathe as if to say 'Slytherin! Of course'. She listened to Dumbledore continue.

"They just seemed to strongly dislike your new relationship. I do believe it was Pansy-"

Hermione snorted. Dumbledore's eyes twinkle as if to agree.

"And the Greengrass sisters."

They finally reached the portrait. Dumbledore turned to Hermione.

"Do be careful."

Hermione nodded.

"I will be. It's only Pansy. She and her minions are no threat to me."

Dumbledore smiled.

"That is good to hear. Well see you soon, Hermione,"

They both waved and smiled and Hermione saw Draco. He was leaning against the wall. She strode to him.

"Come on babe. Let's get you to the hospital wing."

Hermione instinctively touched her cheek. It stung. Even though the shocking moment that her ginger haired best friend of seven years struck her across the face. She almost forgot...

A/N: SURPRISE! Ron is bad! Ohhh! What's gonna happen to the Golden Trio? Bum bum Baahhh!

Reviews rock... Just saying.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: let's see what happens next, shall we? Am I hinting to someyhing? Maybe... Oh, if you're into the new ABC Family show, "Twisted", check out my oneshot. It's called "Best of Friends" and it's a Lacey and Danny fic. Happy Reading!

Hermione allowed Draco to carry her to Hospital Wing. She was reluctant but when Draco saw she was swaying, he had given her no choice. Draco was whispering into Hermione's ear to soothe her. When they got to the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey was in shock to see Draco holding Hermione.

"What's the meaning of this?"

She said harshly. Draco placed Hermione on the bed and started explaining. Hermione barely heard them. She was watching them and the last thing she saw was Madam Pomfrey holding her chest and rushing away. Hermione closed her eyes and tried her hardest not to fall asleep but everything was too much. Draco looked at Hermione struggling with slumber and reached out to her.

"It's alright, Herms. You can sleep."

Hermione felt Draco's hand intwine with hers. She smiled and fell asleep.

The next day Hermione woke up to see Draco still holding her hand. She smiled and shook him.

"Wha-?"

Draco looked up to a smiling Hermione. He looked at her cheek and frowned. The bruise was still there even though Madam Pomfrey put cream on it.

"One second, Herms. I have to see Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore about the Weasel and your bruise. You know, how long until it fades and if he's still near the kitchens or expelled and such."

Hermione's heart dropped. She was supposed to meet him for tea yesterday. Hermione nodded. Draco kissed her hand and left. Hermione me looked around. She missed two meals and four classes. Hermione didn't care. What she really was scared if was how everyone was going to treat her. Hermione heard someone walk in and she listened to who is was. They seemed to be arguing with Madam Pomfrey.

"I do not think she is awake! Please, she needs her sleep! She just took a potion and-"

"Please, I just need to see her!"

"No! Please, Mr.-"

"I have to!"

Madam Pomfrey let out a squeal and next thing Hermione was face to face with Ron.

"Ron..."

"Oh, Hermione! I love you so much. I'm sorry, baby."

Before Hermione could say anything Ron rushed up to Hermione and grabbed her hands. He looked her in the eyes and leaned in. He kissed her with unnecessary force.

"Get off of me!"

Ron wouldn't budge. He keep pulling her head closer to his. Hermione started tearing when Ron violently started to bite her lip. Finally after a bit of struggle Hermione got him off of her.

"You whore! I'm trying yo fix our relationship!"

Hermione shook her head.

"You are bi-polar Ronald and you need some help!"

Hermione grabbed her wand and her wand off her stand and slipped it behind her back. Ron didn't notice but smiled.

"It's okay. I don't want a slag like you anyway. Me and pansy are a thing didn't you hear?"

Hermione scoffed.

"And me, her and the Greengrass sisters are planning to get you back. And trust me..."

Ron slapped her again.

"It won't be pretty."

That was the last straw. Hermione took at her wand and stupefied him. Seconds later Dumbledore and Draco walked in and froze at the sight of Ron.

"What the hell his he doing here?"

Hermione looked at Ron.

"He was just- visiting."

Draco looked at her lip.

"What happened?"

He asked as he gently examined it.

When Hermione wouldn't answer, Draco threw the frozen Ron off the bed and flipped out.

"Professor, I have to protect her! Is there anyway I can be closer to her?"

Dumbledore smiled at the couple.

"The Head Dorm is available. I just didn't offer it to you two for obvious reasons."

Draco nodded.

"Where is it? I don't want Hermione or myself to be here when he wakes."

Dumbledore nodded and looked at her lip.

"Ahh, we need a potion to fix this. Poppy?"

Madam Pomfrey rushed in.

"Albus! I was just looking for you! Mr. Weasley, hexed me and went to Miss Granger. Is she okay?"

Madam Pomfrey looked at her lip and conjured the correct potion.

"Drink this dear. I'm sorry that happened."

Hermione waved off her apology. Hermione's lip was instantly fixed.

Dumbledore agreed and started toward the door. Hermione haulted him.

"Professor Dumbledore!"

Dumbledore turned around.

"Yes?"

Hermione looked at Ron than Draco.

"Ron threatened me. He said Pansy, himself and the Greengrass sisters are 'gonna get me back'. Whatever it is, you were right."

Dumbledore conjured up a piece if paper.

"Can you give this to Professor Snape, Poppy? These are the questions Miss Parkinson and each Miss Greengrass will answer under Veritserum." Madam Pomfrey nodded and rushed out. Even after just being hexed she still fled like the wind. Dumbledore went to the door with the intentions of showing them the Head Dorm. Draco went to pick up Hermione but she refused.

"I got it, thanks though, sweetie."

Hermione looked at Draco because she isn't the one to go with pet names. Nonetheless Draco held her hand and walked her to the Head Common Room. It took about twenty minutes to get there. Dumbledore walked them to the portrait. It was if a horse with no rider.

"The password is 'Exploding Snap'. One common room, two private bathrooms and two master beds. It's already made to suit you and I'll have a friend move your bags."

Hermione and Draco both knew the old man meant a house elf but it was nice to say friend. Draco stared at Hermione and Hermione looked at him just as deep. Professor Dumbledore clapped his hands together.

"Well since Hermione missed our tea yesterday- No it's fine."

Hermione opened her mouth to apologize.

"I will ask you to meet me in anytime before breakfast. We have to discuss the weekend's events. Hermione, you'll have to make the decision to testify against Mr. Weasley at a Ministry hearing and all will be finalized."

Neither of them answered but only nodded. Dumbledore was about to say something when a tawny owl swooped in and dropped a letter. It was from Snape. Dumbledore scanned it and vanished it.

"Well, the girls admitted to having plans to hurting you and have been expelled." Dumbledore looked at Hermione with pity.

"What aren't you saying professor?"

Draco caught the look and asked. Dumbledore put a hand on each of their shoulders.

"The girls and Mr. Weasley planned to... kill you." Hermione gasped and Draco squeezed her.

"Hermione you are lucky to have Draco. Hold on to him.

Hermione automatically filled with lust. "I'm sorry Hermione. We'll discuss it more later. Goodbye for now."

Hermione mumbled something unrecognizable to the English language.

Dumbledore smiled and went to his office while waving and smiling at portraits.

Draco turned to Hermione, muttered the password. The horse nodded and opened the door. Once inside Draco grabbed Hermione and she put her legs around his waist. Draco wasted no time. He went across the room looking for a door. Once seeking one he swung it open and rushed inside. Draco undressed himself and Hermione as he walked them to the bed. Draco was above Hermione when he let out a sigh. He touched her cheek.

"What?"

Draco rolled off of her.

"I can't do this. Your bruise. I can't help but feel its my fault."

Hermione straddled him.

"This is in no way you're fault."

Draco sighed again and looked away. Hermione grabbed his face and made him look at her.

"Draco, I love you and it will kill me to see you feel guilty. It's Ron fault for being a prat. I know I said Ron wasn't to blame but you certainly are not. If it makes you feel better when we go see Dumbledore, I'll tell him I will testify. I really want you. No I need you so please make love to me."

Draco smiled. He grabbed her hips and started kissing her. Hermione leaned in and Draco deepened the kiss. Hermione groaned at Draco's touch. As it became unbearable, Draco flipped them over and slipped inside her heat.

"Oh Draco!"

Hermione shouted at the sudden fullness. Draco started smirking. He held his head high as he watched Hermione's eyes flutter. Her rotated her hips and Draco started going mad. He went as hard and as deep as he possibly could.

"Ahh, Hermione..."

Draco squeezed his eyes shut.

"Oh fucking Merlin's ball sack, Draco! I'm gonna-"

Hermione cut herself off as she started to violently shudder. Hermione clenched around Draco impressive length, and the both of them started letting go. The wave if pleasure crashed over them. Draco stayed inside of Hermione trying to ride out their orgasms for all they could. After a few minutes off their high Hermione turned to Draco.

"We have to meet Dumbledore for tea soon and I refuse to see him smelling like sex. Knowing him... he'll bring it up."

Hermione hopped out off bed grabbing a blanket. She skipped to the bathroom and shut the door. A couple of seconds later the shower was on. Draco took a look at the room. Slytherin colors. He nodded. He stood up in his full glory and went to the closet. He grabbed robes and walked toward Hermione shower. The might have had a extended, crazy weekend and missed a few classes but it was Tuesday. It may have been five thirty in the morning but right after talking with Dumbledore and breakfast. He had Herbology with Hufflepuffs. He took a quick shower and got dressed. Draco stepped into the common room and it took his breathe away. Velvet couches, both love seats once green and one burgundy. The fire was huge and roaring. Fluffy carpets of each house and paints of landscapes. Their was a coffee table and a large desk. Somehow old Dumbledore made the walls coexists beautifully together because the green, silver, gold and burgundy didn't clash at all. He swirled it making it stand out brilliantly. Draco was admiring the frames when Hermione walked in fixing her conjured up robes. She took a look around and was equally amazed. Hermione walked over to Draco. She grabbed his hand and checked her wrist watch.

"Five fifty three am. Breakfast starts at seven. We can walk down to Dumbledore now and probably get to breakfast early or..."

She let her voice trail giving Draco the chance to throw an idea out there.

"Let's get to Dumbledore's now. I have a feeling there won't be an agreement reached for the punishment I feel they deserve,"

Hermione nodded and lead the way. As they left the portrait and said goodbye to the horse, Draco looked at Hermione's cheek. Damn Weasel. Madam Pomfrey said that he hexed Hermione so she couldn't even put a glamour charm on it.

I bet you'll be wishing you didn't hex her when everyone hates you for hurting Hogwart's sweetheart. Draco scoffed at himself. He just felt bad that she'll have to have that on her face for the next few days. Hermione didn't seem to mind to horribly though. At that second she looked at Draco and smiled. His heart fluttered and instantly he knew everything would be okay. Pansy, the Greengrasses and Weasley are getting their wands snapped, the bruise will go away and everyone who hated their relationship at first will hopefully and finally see that it's true and that they love each other. Draco kissed Hermione on the bruise. After Hogwarts, they'll take on the world... together.

A/N: I know it's rushed. But don't hate me... I'm ending it there. THE END! I need new material and I kinda felt that was dragging on and on and on! Well... that's it. Umm... Bye?


End file.
